


Wild Water Lotus

by AllyCatt12



Series: The Sati Dria stories [1]
Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, More tags to follow, Romance, also under AllyCatt12, crossed posed to FF.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyCatt12/pseuds/AllyCatt12
Summary: Follow Sati Alexandria Carnahan (Sati or Dria depending on who you're talking with) as she goes out on an adventure with her two cousins, Johnathan and Evy. Failing to talk them out of it, she follows to help protect them.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sati Dria stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything related to The Mummy. I do own my OC and other OCs that may pop up.

_Arabic_ English **thoughts**

Prologue:

An older woman was tucking a little girl into bed. “ _Can you tell me a story, grandmother?_ ” the little girl asks.

“ _I have one, but it is not just a story Sati._ ” the grandmother replies, settling down next to her, wrapping her arms around the young girl. “ _This is a story that has been passed down. It is a warning._ ”

“ _Our tale takes place in ancient Thebes, the city of the living, the crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First._ ” The grandmother explains, bring the blanket up around the young girl. “ _It was also the home of Imhotep, Pharaoh Seti’s high priest. He was the keeper of the dead. He was most trusted by the Pharaoh._ ”

“ _Really?_ ” The young girl asks.

“ _Really, my dear. To be a high priest you had to have the trust of the Pharaoh. Now, Thebes was also the home and birthplace of Anck-Su-Namun. Anck-Su-Namun was the Pharaoh’s mistress. No one, especially another man, was supposed to touch her. She was only supposed to be touched by the Pharaoh himself. This is where it goes wrong_.” The little girl let out a small gasp, eyes never leaving her grandmother. “ _The High Priest Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun fell in love with each other. A forbidden love that would be their downfall._ ”

“ _What happens to them?_ ” The little girl asks.

The grandmother let out a small laugh. “Hush child, I am getting there. The two of them were willing to risk everything. Their lives and the wrath of the gods to be together. They were discovered by Pharaoh Seti. They did the unthinkable.”

“ _What was that grandmother_?” The little girl asks, pulling the blanket up even closer to her face and letting out a yawn.

“ _They attacked and killed the Pharaoh, my wild flower,_.” She explains while the little girl lets out a small gasp. “ _They loved each other so much that they killed him to be together. That is not what happened. Anck-Su-Namun killed herself and Ihmotep stole her body and made his way to the city of the dead, Hamunaptra, the city also held the wealth and riches of Egypt. Where he tried to resurrect his love but was stopped by the medjai before he could complete the ritual that would bring her back to life. His priests were mummified alive while Ihmotep was given the Hom-Dai for his crimes. This is a punishment that had never been used before or after Imhotep. If he would ever arise, my little flower, the end of the world will surely follow._ ” The grandmother finishes.

“ _Why would they do all that? Could...could he come back?_ ” The little girl asks, with nervousness working it's way into her voice.

“ _Not if the warriors of the twelve tribes of the medjai can do anything about it. Now it is time for you to sleep_.” the older woman says, re-tucking the little girl in and kissing her forehead. “ _Love could be a powerful motivator._ ”

“ _Good night grandmother._ ” the little girl says, turning onto her side and closing her eyes.

“ _Good night my little Sati._ ” The older woman says before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only own my OCs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently unbeta'd so if you see a mistake please tell me.

_ Arabic  _ English  **thoughts**

I heard a loud crashing sound as I was walking towards the library with a stack of books to return. As I got closer I could hear more crashing happening in a cascade. I finally reach the library, shifting the books. Dr. Bey rushed in ahead of me leaving the door open for me and I quickly walked in as well. 

And what we walked into was complete chaos. With my cousin, Evy at the center, who was looking rather guilty and flabbergasted at the same time. I let out a small gasp.

‘ **How on earth is Evy able to do these things? At least it was not something priceless and irreplaceable.** ’ I thought, looking at the mess that was now the library. ‘ **This is going to take a while to return everything back into its proper place.** ’ I rolled my neck. I felt my stress level start to rise just by looking at this mess.

“What..how..” Dr. Bey starts, looking around bewildered and a very surprised look on his face. He finally set his eyes on Evy.

“Look at this! Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locus!” Dr Bay yelled angrily moving closer to Evy, “anything but you!” 

I flinched at the last part, Evy was a good worker just clumsy. 

“Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy.” Dr Bay finishes. 

“I am so very sorry. It was an accident.” Evy starts to explain. 

“My girl, when Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You are a catastrophe.” Dr Bey says, waving his hands back and forth. 

“Look at my library!” He exclaims, looking around. “Why do I put up with you.”

Evy stood up straighter with the last comment to come from Dr. Bay. 

“Well, you put up with me because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, and I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic.” Evy explains, though with a small indignant look on her face while trying to sound and look more confident, “and, well, I am the only person within 1000 miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, thats why!” 

I sucked in my breath at her ending comment  **‘At least she finished her argument sound more confident** .’ I thought, watching the two of them. 

“I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons. Thats why. Allah rest their souls.” 

I fidgeted with my necklace when Dr. Bey brought up my aunt and uncle. Both of our sets of parents were active patrons here and at several other museums. Our mothers were both Egyptian. 

“Now, I don’t care how you do it, I don’t care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver!” He exclaimed, rather loudly, while motioning to the mess that was the library. 

He turned around to leave the room and probably to get something to drink.

“You, help your cousin.” He tells me. 

I nodded my head, “Of course Dr. Bay.” 

I let out a sigh, I found the closest table to myself and set down the books that I was returning. 

“Evy, what on earth happened?” I ask, motioning to the room. 

“Oh, I was putting away books in the ‘S’ section and while doing that I realized I had a book from the ‘T’ section, Thutmoses, in my hand.” She says, looking down and ringing her hands together. 

“Okay, I get that..but how does that cause the bookshelves to fall over?” I ask. 

“Well, I tried leaning over while I was still on the ladder.” She explains quietly, still not looking at me. 

I let out a small snort, which caused her to glare at me. 

“Well, next time why don’t you climb down the ladder and move it. It’ll be safer that way for the books and you.” I grin, moving to stand closer to her.

“Obviously. I did  NOT mean for this to happen, Alexandria.” Evy muttered. 

“I know Evy, we will get everything back to where it belongs. It might just take a few days and bribing some people to help us. Also, what was that bit about being the only one in 1000 miles to be able to properly code and catalog this library?” I teased her, bumping my shoulder into her’s. 

“I was slightly mad.” She says turning pink. 

I let out a small laugh, “You’re fine Evy. Let's start piling up some books, yea?” 

“We’re going to need some help with lifting these bookshelves up. I don’t even know how we will get them back up.” Evy says bending over and picking up some books near her.

“Probably pulleys and straps.” I answer with a shrug, picking up some more books. We started stacking books on tables and chairs and clearing the area around the bookshelves. 


End file.
